


Solace

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Post-Mission, Unspecified Setting, Wedge's problems with Feelings, yeah I have no idea when this supposed to take place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: “You don't look so good, boss.”Wedge starts at the voice, tries to jerk out from under the hand that lands on his arm, but Tycho holds firm, blue eyes frowning at him. Of course he knows exactly what's going on. Unable to put it into words, Wedge only shakes his head.





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> ~~The way I write them, you'd think Tycho does nothing but follow Wedge around and hug him when he's stressed or sad.~~

Wedge gets like this after a mission sometimes – jittery, like he's ready to jump out of his skin at the slightest sound, like his adrenaline just refuses to shut off. Usually he can work through it by going for a run or to the gym, or even finding himself a fight. Some days – _today_ – the thought of even those old comforts is too much.

“You don't look so good, boss.”

Wedge starts at the voice, tries to jerk out from under the hand that lands on his arm, but Tycho holds firm, blue eyes frowning at him. Of course he knows exactly what's going on. Unable to put it into words, Wedge only shakes his head.

“Should we take you back to your room?” Tycho suggests. His hand on Wedge's arm moves from a grip into more of a guide. “Let you chill out a little?”

Wedge nods, flexing his hands in an attempt to stop their shaking. Tycho's hand moves to his back, firm and grounding between his shoulder blades as he steers him from the hanger and down the long, busy halls of the base. Wedge tries not to flinch at every sound, every curious look from the other Rebels they pass, knowing things will be better for him once they reach the isolation of his quarters.

Tycho keys in the door code (they've known each other's for years), and when it slides closed behind them, Wedge feels just a little of the tension in his chest unspool. He may not really feel any better, but at least here he doesn't have to put on a front: he doesn't have to be Captain Wedge Antilles, leader of the famed Rogue Squadron.

Tycho is facing him with that gentle, knowing smile on his face. “Let's get you more comfy, hmm?” He reaches out slowly, giving Wedge time to pull away if he wants to. He doesn't. He merely lifts his arms obediently to Tycho him remove the life support panel from his chest and pull off the top of his flight suit. His boots follow, and he steadies himself on Tycho's shoulders as he pulls the flight suit the rest of the way off, leaving him to fight back a shiver as he's left in his vest and shorts.

“You,” Wedge mutters, well aware that he's not using his words as he tugs at Tycho's sleeve.

But he understands, because a minute later Tycho has stripped to his underthings too and is standing looking at Wedge closely. “What do you need?” he asks, checking even though he most certainly knows.

Not bothering with speech this time, Wedge steps into Tycho's space, the ghost of a smile lifting the corners of his lips as the other man's arms go around him, and he's surrounded by warmth and familiar, soft skin. With his head on Tycho's shoulder and their chests pressed against each other, he can finally breathe.

“I've got you,” Tycho murmurs, breath stirring Wedge's hair. “You're all right. We're all right.” The nonsense words filter into him, make him warm on the inside, too. He can feel his heart rate finally starting to return to normal for the first time since the lasers stopped firing, and it's such a relief he barely knows what to do.

They stand there for a hazy, undetermined amount of time, Tycho infinitely patient as Wedge comes back to himself. Finally, Wedge eases back, just enough to meet his eyes. “Thank you,” he murmurs.

Tycho smiles at him. “Hugging you isn't exactly a burden, Wedge.” He reaches out, cups his cheek, and Wedge leans into the touch, eyes sliding shut. Tycho's voice softens. “Sometimes you need to be taken care of.”

Again, Wedge feels that hint of a smile on his own face. “And you're always good for it.”

“Of course.” Eyes still closed, Wedge hears him shift, then feels Tycho's forehead touching his before he slots their lips together, the kiss close-mouthed and gentle. “Are you okay now?”

Wedge breathes against him for a moment, taking stock of himself. He's still shaky, but he's fine. They're _all_ fine, blessedly. The mission had gone sour in the end, been a far closer cut than he's comfortable with, but they'd all made it back. Whatever this breakdown is, it's over nothing in the end.

“I know what you're thinking,” Tycho says, a distant note of sternness in his tone. His hand slides into Wedge's hair. “Look at me, Wedge.”

Wedge does, blinking his eyes open to meet a face full of understanding – and a little bit of frustration.

“You're allowed to have this, you know.”

“I know.” It's easier to say than having the argument again.

Tycho shakes his head. “You're just saying that. Someday I'll make you believe it. You're allowed to have reactions like this, Wedge. It's not like our lives are exactly conducive to minimizing anxiety and the need for comfort.”

Wedge sighs quietly and presses forward again, hiding his face in Tycho's chest. In truth, the whole conversation has his heart stuttering again, if for different reasons. The fact that Tycho understands him so well and is willing to give him this, _wants_ to give him this... It's a comfort in itself, how much he _cares_. It takes Wedge's breath away, scares him when he tries to put it into words.

“Just don't let go of me yet,” is what he says.

Tycho holds him close. “I'm here as long as you'll have me.”


End file.
